The Scene With You
by Y3ll0w Bird
Summary: Light, Misa, and Mikami are thrown into the same jail cell after their plan to purify the world goes completely awry. The three Kiras sit and reminisce about how they met in the first place. AU, one-sided surprise pairing, language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Come on now, we're almost there." the guard said with a sneer as he dragged Light by the arm.

The old grey building was enveloped in a bone-biting cold that gusted in through the windows several feet above. Their footsteps reverberated off the cold, unforgiving concrete floor. As he passed by cell after cell, the prisoners spat at him, making lewd comments and threats. The guard eventually stopped in front of a beige door that seemed to have suffered a beating by fists or feet on the opposite side. As the guard reached for his keys, Light sighed; a few minutes of walking had felt like years.

"This is your cell," the guard muttered with a toothy grin, "you and the other two psychos you worked with are going to be roommates for a very, very long time."

With an almost menacing laugh, he flung Light into the small room, shutting the door a hair's width from his back. Light looked at his jumpsuit-clad comrades, Misa and Mikami, who were sitting in their own respective corners.

Misa looked up at Light, her eyelids red and puffy from what seemed like weeks of crying. Her makeup left streaming marks down her cheeks and neck and her hair was gnarled and disheveled. Japan's most beautiful girl had found herself in prison for the rest of her life. After staring at Light for a couple of seconds, unsure what to say, she slumped into a fetal position on the floor, uttering "Hi…" in barely a whisper.

Light shifted his gaze toward Mikami. Mikami was once a man of anal-retentive cleanliness and tact. His clean, sharp suit had been replaced with a dull jumpsuit; his hair clung to his face a mess, and under his eyes laid bags upon bags from loss of sleep. The man who was Mikami found himself without a job, without a house, and most importantly without a routine. If Mikami didn't have a routine, he didn't have anything. He cleared his dry, parched throat and began to speak.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

Light found himself speechless, what was once a strong, eloquent voice of a lawyer was now a shaky, cracking stammer of a frightened child.

"So what do you have to say about all of this," Mikami laughed weakly, "is this how you imagined things would turn out that day in my car?"

Again, Light found himself speechless. However, he was relatively certain that two years ago, when he and Misa were sitting in Mikami's car in the shadows of the parking garage, this was not the result he had imagined.

"I'm pretty positive this isn't what any of us imagined." Light replied, falling back into the door and sliding down to the floor tiredly. Mikami pressed his forehead against the wall.

"What I can't seem to understand is how we could think this was a good idea in the first place! We never should have given that book a second glance. Something so powerful could only mean trouble!" the lawyer shouted, punching the wall near where his head lay.

Light's eyes scanned up and down the walls and across the floor. "Well, all that matters now, Teru, is that we tried and failed. Now we're stuck here."

"All that matters now?" Mikami shouted. "All that matters now? I'm pretty sure there's a little more than just accepting our failure that matters right now!"  
Misa looked up from the floor, her bottom lip quivering. "Mikami-kun, please don't yell."

"My apologies." he sighed.

"I think," Light looked at the two, "that after what we had all been through together, we were fragile…fragile enough to believe in anything."

He had a point. Light, Misa, and Mikami's meeting was not by mere coincidence. The meeting at the top of the parking garage that night was not that of three strangers, but that of three people who had experienced more than they'd like with each other.

"Light-kun," Misa croaked, "how did this all even start? I can't remember."

"Well," Mikami said, looking to Light "perhaps we should start from the beginning – how we all met."

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all like it. Your opinions and constructive criticism are much appreciated! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was spring, birds sang and pure white light filled the streets of the city. It was that kind of climate that was too warm for a heavy jacket, but the wind made it too cold for t-shirts and dresses. The days were growing longer and lazier, slowly emerging from the staccato lights and darks of winter. Misa Amane, an up and coming model in Japanese society, loved this kind of weather. While various designers clamored for her to wear their newest spring collections, she smiled and continued to wear the clothes she wore before she was discovered. Critics laughed, fans stood by puzzled, and she…had no desire to become a walking, breathing billboard.

Daily at dusk, Misa would emerge from her high-scale two-bedroom apartment that she shared with her agent, and take a walk to the park and back. The agent, a man named Matsuda who no one ever cared too much for, never knew about this – and was always under the impression that the teenager was sitting in her bedroom drooling over rock stars or doing other teenage girl type things.

One day, while Matsuda was sitting in his study and assuming such things, Misa was halfway through her walk to the park when she heard something far behind her. It seemed that someone had been walking behind her for quite some time now. However, every time she turned to catch her stalker in the act, she would only see the bustling crowds behind her, comprised mostly of people eager to come home to their families after a long day at work.

Eventually, however, the crowds dissipated after she had turned around on her way back to her apartment, and she could still hear the footsteps that tried so very hard to match with hers. Reaching into her jeans' pocket she wrapped her thin fingers around her phone, ready to call the police or Matsuda the second things got a little too coincidental. It was dark now, and the wind howled past the tall skyscrapers and made Misa's skin erupt in goose bumps. She began to walk faster, and the darkly clad man behind her, as she feared, matched her pace. Her heart began to pound, her forehead covered in cold sweat. She listened to the heels of her boots click against the pavement, followed almost exactly by the thud of what appeared to be work boots behind her.

Misa continued to quickly walk block after block. She found herself getting tired and unable to maintain the same pace. The man continued to trace her steps. She noticed he was smoking a cigar, the fumes, blown by the wind, danced across her path, clinging to her face, stinging her eyes. Why was he so calm? Was he so incredibly certain he would catch her that he strolled leisurely? She looked up at the street sign and her heart stopped.

She had made a wrong turn, and was now hopelessly lost.

It was at that very moment that she had to make a very important decision. Should she knock on a door? Should she make a call? All her options seemed so very devoid of hope. She stopped in her tracks and looked around, shaking from her core. The man came up from behind her and placed his icy cold hand on her shoulders, his breath hot and heavy in her ear.

"I- I love you Misa." the predator whispered in her ear.

He pushed her into a wall and ran his long, pointed, slimy tongue up her neck and along her jawbone. She could feel his sick, morbid excitement pressing insistently against her abdomen. He began to feverishly undo her clothing, and in a split second of sheer instinctual genius, Misa wrapped her leg around him in mock ecstasy. The stalker smiled wildly, sheer insanity in his eyes, deluding himself into thinking she actually enjoyed his company. She then ripped her boots off her feet, and drove the heel of one sharply into the back of his skull. The man dropped to the floor, holding his head, and she sprinted. The man looked up for a moment, completely dumbfounded, and then began running after her.

She ran past closed shops, parked cars, nightclubs that were just beginning to bustle, and turned the corner to find the salvation she had so desperately needed – a police station.

A/N: Definitely went to a special place with that stalker moment _. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misa burst through the doors of the police station, panting and grabbing onto the front desk so she wouldn't collapse then and there. The female officer stood up from her chair abruptly, placing a hand on her gun.

"Hold on a second, officer- " a voice said from behind her, "aren't you Misa Amane?" it inquired.

She turned around to look at a boy who seemed to be about her age, he had hardened features and an intent gaze, as if he already knew he was right.

"Y-yeah, I am." she stammered.

He smirked, "I already knew that."

_Wow, you're…sort of arrogant, aren't you?_ Misa thought to herself, inspecting the boy in front of her. He was dressed pretty well, and clearly had to have spent some time on his hair this morning. He smelled slightly of cologne. He reminded her vaguely of the male models she had worked with in the past: clean, well dressed, and most of all - arrogant.

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes, "what can we do to help you, Ms. Amane?"

"I was being followed." the starlet said, clutching her purse to her chest.

"Followed? Are you sure someone wasn't just taking the same path as you to get home?"

"He followed me for several blocks, I even got myself lost trying to get away from him. Then, when I started running, he ran after me." She shuddered, replaying it in her mind.

"Alright…" the boy sighed, "do you have any established rivals or enemies? Anyone who would want something bad to happen to you?"

"Not-" Misa contemplated, "not that I know of."

"Seems like you're just dealing with a very, very avid fan then. It's getting late now, so, I'll help you get home, and we'll probably contact you tomorrow so you can talk to our sketch artist."

The girl nodded.

"Oh, my name is Light Yagami, by the way." the boy shook his head at his own negligence, extending his hand.

"Thanks for everything, Light." Misa smiled slightly, shaking his hand.

Light nodded and took Misa's hand gently, "Come on, I have a car." He proceeded to lead her out of the station and into the parking lot. Cop cars were lined up like toy soldiers on either side of them, ready to be utilized at a moment's notice. He stopped at a regular black car towards the front of the lot and opened the passenger side door for Misa.

"I'm a safe driver, I promise." he laughed.

Misa giggled softly, she felt like she was going on a date. Matsuda never let her date any of the boys who asked her out. Granted, she was asked out at least twice a day, but she had always wanted to say yes just once. She sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt as Light closed the door and went around to enter the driver's side. Light sat down and buckled himself up. He turned the ignition and his i-Pod began to stream through the speakers. His music was comprised mostly of rock, with some classical wedged between.

Light plugged her and Matsuda's address into his GPS system, and began driving eastward into the city. Misa stared at the window as he flew past all the things she had walked by only minutes ago. Together they drifted at top speed across the pitch-black horizon. Eventually, she closed her eyes and let the sound of the wind whistling past the window put her to sleep – she was safe now.

About twenty minutes later, Light pulled up to the apartment complex and looked over to Misa. He had a feeling she was asleep. He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and rubbed her arm until she woke up.

"Huh?" the bleary eyed girl blinked at him.

"You're home," he said, "I'll be back here tomorrow morning at 8 sharp for your appointment with the sketch artist."

"Oh, okay," she slowly got out of the car, "thank you Light-san."

"Not a problem," Light said coolly, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "see you then."

_See you then_, she thought to herself as she crept past the sleeping doorman.

A/N: This is the end point of everything I had already written before creating this story on the site, so, Chapter 4 will be coming soon!!


End file.
